Surfers have been carrying their surfboards under their arms for decades now. However, the carrying of a surfboard from its point of storage, or from an automobile to the surf, presents a problem due to the size and unwieldy nature of the board. The board can often slip out from underneath the user's arm, thus requiring the user to constantly readjust the board while walking. While devices has been designed to assist in carrying surfboards, such devices are often unwieldy and complicated to attach. Furthermore, they do not prevent the board from slipping and becoming displaced.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a device that can be quickly, easily and adjustably fitted on a surfboard and that is just as easily removed therefrom when required. It is another object of the present invention to provide a device by which the board can be carried in hand by the user in a convenient manner despite the size and weight of the board. The present invention provides a carrier body and a retention strap that are used in tandem to encompass a surfboard. A handle and a carrier strap are connected to the carrier body and allow the user to carry the surfboard in a balanced, comfortable manner, to thereby conveniently transport the board to or from the surf. Furthermore, a plurality of grips is integrated into the carrier body and the retention strap to prevent the board from slipping out while in transport.